1. Related Application
This application is related to a co-pending application, filed simultaneously herewith of the same inventor entitled "Electromagnetic Relay" and having Ser. No. 858,814.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and in particular to an electromagnetic relay having a hollow coil member with an armature extending therethrough engaging a spring contact for moving a portion of the spring contact between two switching positions defined by spaced stationary contact elements.
3. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic relay is described in German OS No. 31 28 516 having a coil member which functions as the base body and has a winding thereon forming the coil with a coil axis proceeding parallel to the base plane of the relay. The relay has a yoke cooperating with an armature, the yoke having at least one leg disposed outside of the coil, above or laterally next to the coil, parallel to the coil axis. The armature has at least one portion extending substantially parallel to the coil axis. A contact spring has one spring leg extending substantially parallel to the coil axis outside of the coil and over at least the majority of the coil length. The contact spring leg is crimped in a contact region at its end face in front of one flange of the coil body. The contact spring leg cooperates with at least one stationary contact element anchored in the coil member. The yoke is angled at both ends, i.e., at both flanges, of the coil member. The armature is disposed above the yoke ends.
The relay described above thus has a relatively large overall height because the thickness of the yoke leg is added to the thickness of the armature, and the necessity of a suitable working air gap additionally increases the height. A long contact spring is attached to the armature, however, the connection of the armature to the spring is such that the free spring length, i.e., the moveable portion of the spring, is relatively short. Thus if it is necessary to provide a cross-section for the spring suitable for conducting high currents, a relatively stiff spring results. Moreover, this conventional relay is provided only with a "make" contact. A seal between the coil and the contact space in this relay would be difficult to accomplish due to the shape of the individual parts and the overall structure.